Beauty of the dark
by Nanaharuka
Summary: Secuela de Escarlata Han pasado cuarenta años desde que murió Naruto. Sasuke ha soportado este tiempo, pasándolo junto a su hermano, pero sabe que este tarde o temprano morirá. Cuando más seguro está de que jamás olvidará a Naruto, aparece un joven bastante parecido a él, pero a la vez muy diferente, el problema, no parece sentir algún interés por Sasuke.
1. I dream of dreaming dreams of you

Segunda parte de Escarlata

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**~~*¤*~~I dream of dreaming dreams of you ~~*¤*~~**

Bebía sangre de la mujer, aún estaba viva, sólo un poco débil para emitir algún sonido. Llevaba tanto tiempo bebiendo de ella, pero a pesar de todo no se aburría.

—¿De nuevo aquí?

Escuchó una voz bastante familiar que le reclamaba por sus acciones, sonrió para sus adentros y dejó caer el cuerpo inconsciente en la cama. Volteó a ver a la persona que tenía enfrente, estaba molesto, y sus ojos lo miraban como si fuera a asesinarlo en ese momento.

—¿Celoso?

—No entiendo porque bebes de ella si me tienes a mí.

Estaba a punto de responder, cuando reparó en que no sabía la respuesta, ciertamente, no sabía porque bebía de esa mujer, si la sangre que lo volvía loco pertenecía a la persona que estaba parado frente a él en esos momentos. Los ojos de esa persona mostraron tristeza al no tener obtener su respuesta.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

—¡Naruto!—lo llamó con desesperación, temía perderlo nuevamente, había sido suficiente con pensar que había muerto, pero ahora lo tenía ahí y de nuevo lo estaba alejando.

Naruto se detuvo, reprendió a Sasuke con la mirada y esperó a que este hablara, aunque sabía que eso no sería lo que haría su pareja, pues este se acercó a él y lo besó. Ambos sentían como si ese beso fuera el primero después de cuarenta años, había tanto deseo y pasión en él que pronto comenzaron a despojarse de sus prendas sin importar que esa no fuera su casa.

La espalda de Sasuke dio contra el colchón, mientras sus manos recorrían y arañaban la espalda de Naruto, quien lanzaba graves gemidos a causar del dolor de las heridas que se generaban pero pronto se cerraban. Sintió los labios de Naruto besando y haciendo arder la piel de su cuello. Los besos de Naruto comenzaron a recorrer su pecho, cuando de pronto todo se detuvo, dejó de sentir las caricias de Naruto y ahora pareciera que este se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre a zarandearlo, pero Naruto no respondía, decidió quitárselo de encima, y lo hizo aún lado. El horror inundó su cuerpo, Naruto no estaba dormido, sus ojos estaban abiertos y miraban hacia la nada, además su piel se había tornado pálida y comenzaban a aparecer puntos negros sobre estas.

—¿Naruto?

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, su piel acabo por volverse negra y luego Naruto se convirtió en cenizas. Sasuke no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, tomó las cenizas entre sus manos en un momento de desesperación y gritó el nombre de Naruto, no, no estaba listo para perderlo de nuevo, no otra vez.

—Sasuke, Sasuke—lo llamaba una voz que se escucha a lo lejos, creía conocerla pero no lograba identificarla — ¡Sasuke!

Abrió los ojos, al principio no reconocía donde se encontraba, pero conforme pasaron los minutos, todo volvió a su mente y lo supo. Estaba en casa de su hermano, Naruto había muerto hace cuarenta años y todo había sido un maldito sueño.

—De nuevo gritabas su nombre—dijo una voz femenina.

Volteó a su izquierda y se encontró con una joven que aparentaba trece años, aunque realmente tenía cuarenta. Se trataba de su hija, ella no tenía idea de que él era su padre, tanto su hermano como él habían acordado dejarlo como el tío de esta, ya que Gaara se había hecho cargo de ella y a él era a quien veía como un padre. Sasuke no se molestó por aquella decisión o al menos eso se decía a él mismo.

—El tío Itachi, preparó el desayuno y dijo que tendías que llevar a Ryo a la universidad.

—¿A dónde fue Itachi?—preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y una playera limpia.

—Con el cardiólogo, le tocaba su revisión mensual.

—Bien, ahora bajo.

Fue a lavarse la cara y tuvo que cruzarse como siempre con el espejo, antes no le molestaba tener el mismo aspecto de siempre, sin una arruga o mancha en la piel, pero ahora era diferente. Sentía un vacía dentro de él, cuando se topaba con Itachi, quien era un anciano, que pasaba de los sesenta años y peor aún era ver a su sobrino de veinte años, tenía dos años más que el físicamente, era tan raro. Había pensado varias veces en marcharse, pero no podía dejar a Itachi sólo, él también había sufrido pérdidas en todo este tiempo. Sasori y el habían roto poco después de que el volviera, sabían que su relación no tenía mucho futuro, Itachi envejecería y Sasori permanecería joven para siempre, aunque Sasuke supo que se siguieron frecuentando aun cuando Itachi se casó con una mujer llamada Konan con quien tuvo a Ryo, pero ella murió en un accidente. Ahora su hermano tenía los típicos problemas de salud de una persona de su edad, y Sasuke se la pasaba ayudándole. Tuvo que buscar un trabajo por internet y de esa manera ayudaba con algo de dinero a Itachi.

—Ya estaba por irme—dijo de mal humor Ryo, era una copia idéntica a Itachi, exceptuando que no era tan inteligente como su padre, según Sasuke.

—Podrías ser un poco más paciente—dijo Sasuke malhumorado y tomó las llaves del auto.

—No me gusta ir contigo y sé que a ti tampoco, si quieres yo me voy solo no importa.

—Claro y después te irás a un bar por ahí—sonrío con burla a su sobrino, podría ser una copia idéntica a Itachi físicamente, pero la realidad es que se parecía a Sasuke en muchos aspectos, tal vez esa era la razón de que ambos no se soportaran.

Ryo barrió los ojos sabiendo que había perdido de nuevo contra su tío. Subió al auto azotando la puerta y Sayuri los acompañó en el asiento trasero. Después de dejar a su sobrino tuvo que llevar a Sayuri a todos los cursos que tomaba, no podía ir a la escuela, debido al tiempo que duraba con una misma edad.

Mientras esperaba que ella saliera de sus clases de ballet, él estaba a fuera fumando un cigarrillo, se suponía que los había dejado, pero después de lo de Naruto había retomado el hábito, además ya no podían causarle cáncer ni nada. Su rostro apuntaba al cielo con los ojos cerrados y su mano derecha sosteniendo el cigarrillo, era uno de sus momentos de calma, hasta que su nariz percibió un aroma demasiado embriagante para él.

Giró la cabeza en dirección de dónde provenía tal aroma y comenzó a caminar hacia él, olvidándose de que en diez minutos Sayuri estaría esperando que la recogiera. No se daba cuenta de la distancia que recorría, sólo dejaba que sus pies siguieran y encontraran al poseedor de ese aroma, era tan embriagador, mucho más que el de Naruto, pues a pesar de los años aún lo recordaba, sin mencionar el sabor de su sangre.

Se estaba acercando a la persona poseedora de ese aroma, había doblado a la derecha cuando pensó que bebería sangre de la persona que estuviera enfrente, pero al abrir los ojos, se encontró con una pareja besándose, eso provocó que vinieran a su mente imágenes de él con Naruto haciendo lo mismo que aquellas personas. Tragó saliva, por más que quisiera irse, ese olor no se lo permitía, se fue acercando lentamente a la pareja.

—¡Sasuke!— era Sayuri que había tenido que seguir el rastro de Sasuke para encontrarlo. El grito de ella ocasionó que la mujer volteara.

Sayuri se dio cuenta de Sasuke estaba mostrando los colmillos sin darse cuenta, se hubiera preocupado pero al ver a la mujer, se dio cuenta de que ella era igual y probablemente el chico que estaba con ella.

—Sasuke—le rogó Sayuri para que se fueran y ejerció toda su fuerza en un intento de jalarlo, pero fue inútil, Sasuke la lanzó contra una pared para deshacerse de ella. Aunque esto fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Salió del trance en el que estaba y volteó hacia donde estaba Sayuri, la pareja desapreció al instante.

—¿Estas bien?—le preguntó escondiendo su preocupación.

—Sí— respondió Sayuri sobándose el brazo— descuida no le diré nada a mi padre.

* * *

><p>Nadie salvo Sayuri sabía de lo sucedido, después de aquel incidente tuvo que ir varias veces a beber la sangre de Mei, lo calmaba era cierto, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese aroma, aún no sabía si se trataba de la chica o del chico del cual nunca vio el rostro, aunque por cómo se había puesto la mujer, era probablemente que estuviera protegiendo a su pareja, seguro se trataba de un humano.<p>

Los días que siguieron intentó olvidar el asunto, pero simplemente no podía, temía que de nuevo comenzara a desesperarse y que la sangre de Mei ya no fuera suficiente, de ser así tendría que irse y dejar a Itachi y justo ahora no era momento de hacer eso, además aún se sentía mal por lo de Sayuri, pudo haberla lastimado, justo lo que siempre había temido lo pudo haber hecho aquella noche.

Salió de la casa sin avisarle a Itachi, tenía que hacerle una visita a alguien y era mejor que nadie lo supiera, además Itachi ya estaba sospechando que algo sucedía con él, era mejor que hiciera algo antes de que todo empeorara.

* * *

><p>—¿Itachi está bien?— fue lo que preguntó Sasori en cuanto vio que Sasuke había ido a verlo.<p>

—Sí, supongo, un poco enfermo, pero sabes que es por la edad. ¿Puedo pasar?

Sasori se hizo a un lado, después de cerrar la puerta, le ofreció asiento a Sasuke, pero este se negó. Sasori se percató de que el hermano de su antigua pareja estaba un poco ansioso y temió que de nuevo este hubiera perdido el control.

—¿Estuviste con alguien antes de mi hermano?—preguntó Sasuke de pronto.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba hablar con Sasuke de algo como aquello, de hecho no esperaba hablar con nadie sobre eso.

—Sí.

—Me refiero a sí te enamoraste de alguien, antes de Itachi— le costó decir esas palabras, sólo con su hermano había llegado a hablar de sentimientos. Sasori no era cercano para él, pero de preguntarle a Gaara, seguro este acabaría mencionándoselo a Itachi, y es lo que menos quería.

—Sí, un par de veces. Vivimos mucho tiempo, ¿de verdad crees, que sólo podemos enamorarnos una vez?

—¿Y fue igual?—preguntó ignorando la mitad de lo que Sasori le había dicho.

Sasori negó con la cabeza— cada una fue muy diferente.

—Y…

—Sasuke— lo interrumpió— ¿qué sucede?

Respiró profundamente, se sentía un tanto incómodo, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre eso— ayer percibí un aroma, era demasiado fuerte, embriagador. Casi perdí los estribos.

—¿Y quieres saber si esa persona puede ser alguien especial?

Sasuke no respondió.

—Escucha, cuando un aroma nos atrae de una persona, puede deberse a dos cosas, una que nos enamoremos de ella o que solamente pueda ser nuestro esclavo.

La desilusión al escuchar esas palabras apareció en el rostro de Sasuke, esperaba que fuera la primera opción solamente, no es que quisiera olvidar a Naruto ni nada, pero temía que una vez que muriera Itachi e incluso Sayuri, no tuviera a nadie, le aterraba estar solo.

—¿Sabes si es humano?

—Eso creo, estaba con una chica, quien claramente era un vampiro, pero a él no pude verlo. Aunque por como lo protegía ella lo más seguro es que sí.

—Lo siento Sasuke—dijo al ver la tristeza en el rostro de este— es muy difícil que un vampiro y otro vampiro se enamoren, no sé por qué, pero es muy raro, generalmente siempre es con un humano, tal vez todo se deba a que se trata de una manera de castigarnos por lo que somos.

—¿Cuál es el periodo más largo que llevas sin fijarte en alguien?

—Treinta y ocho años.

Ya no tuvo más preguntas para Sasori, sentía que había preguntado de más, por lo visto los vampiros estaban condenados a no tener una buena historia amorosa.

* * *

><p>Llevaba algunos años sin ir a un bar, específicamente desde que Itachi se lo prohibió debido a que era un mal ejemplo para Ryo. Si Itachi aun tuviera veinte años no le hubiera hecho caso, pero la vejez hacia que se viera más estricto y aterrador a veces.<p>

Pidió un vaso de sangre y lo bebió como si de verdad tuviera demasiada sed, se sentó mirando al otro lado de la barra, llevaba cuarenta años sin interesarse en nadie, bueno tampoco era que alguna vez fuera enamoradizo, sólo se había enamorado de una persona y acabó asesinándola. Ahora pidió un poco de alcohol y siguió mirando sin obtener ni un resultado. Dos mujeres se le acercaron en al menos diez minutos pero él simplemente las rechazó, no causaban nada en él.

Había pagado cuando de nuevo apareció ese aroma, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, esa persona debía de estar demasiado cerca, sino se equivoca en la puerta del bar. Se hizo paso entre la gente, si estaba en ese bar debía de ser porque se trataba de la chica, eso no le alegraba mucho, jamás se interesó por las mujeres.

El aroma se fue haciendo cada vez más embriagante, sentía que lo saboreaba y entonces chocó con alguien. Cuando vio con la persona que se había topado y miró sus ojos, sintió que el mundo se detuvo por un momento. Los ojos que tenía frente a él, eran azules, pero eso no era lo que llamaba su atención, sino la increíble similitud de estos con los de Naruto, era como si estuviera viendo los ojos de Naruto de nuevo, pero al mirar su cabello se dio cuenta de que este no era rubio.

—¿Podrías darme permiso?—le dijo el hombre frente a él un tanto desesperado.

Sasuke no se movió, así que el chico lo hizo a un lado y siguió su camino. Tragó saliva y volteó para seguirlo con la mirada, de nuevo ahí estaba esa chica del otro día. Salió del bar, sentía que todos sus sentidos estaban atontados, incluso pareciera que su cuerpo no reaccionará con normalidad, era como si el toparse con esa persona hubiera afectado todo su ser.

—Sé que eres muy fuerte y puedes defenderte tu solo, pero aún me preocupo cuando no pasas la noche en casa.

Itachi estaba frente a él, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre que escuchaba su voz y volteaba para ver donde estaba, tenía la sensación de que vería al mismo Itachi de veinticuatro años, le causaba dolor verlo anciano, eso le hacía saber que pronto tendría que despedirse de él.

—Nunca me gustó estar en casa a estas horas—le respondió con una sonrisa que se esfumó rápidamente.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su hogar. Itachi podía notar que algo le estaba sucediendo a Sasuke, lo veía en su rostro, parecía que algo lo había perturbado, además llevaba días notándolo igual de raro, lo sentía más distante de lo normal y cuando Sasuke hacía eso nunca eran cosas buenas.

—¿Sucede algo?

Sasuke lo negó.

Itachi amaba a su hermano, pero a veces le desesperaba un poco, que resultara difícil hablar con él, algo que le sucedía con su hijo, eran tan parecidos, bastante tenía con lidiar con ambos y luego intentando calmar a ambos cuando se peleaban.

—¿Tiene que ver con Naruto?— con Sasuke en estos últimos años, todo estaba relacionado con Naruto, le hubiera gustado decirle muchas veces que lo olvidara y buscará a otra persona, pero no tenía cara para decírselo, sabía que era difícil, incluso el seguía pensando en Sasori aún después de haberse casado.

—Vi a alguien, parecido a él—lo dijo con miedo, temía que su hermano lo tachara de un loco o alguien obsesionado, pero estaba seguro que esos ojos eran idénticos a los de Naruto.

—¿Parecido?

—Sus ojos, eran idénticos a los de Naruto.

Meditó por un momento. Por una parte quería decirle a su hermano, intenta algo con esa persona, pero tampoco era sano, no quería que fuera detrás de alguien solo porque le recordara a Naruto, las cosas acabarían mal seguramente. Aunque por otro lado, comenzaba a temer que Sasuke estuviera alucinando. Sabía muy bien que todos las noches soñaba con Naruto, varías veces lo había escuchado decir o hasta gritar ese nombre y simplemente hacía que se sintiera inútil. Era más fácil cuando Sasuke era niño, era más sencillo calmarlo y llega a él.

—¿Te gustó?

Notó como Sasuke agarro con fuerza el interior de sus bolsillos— No. no lo sé.

—Hay algo más en todo esto.

—Deseo beber su sangre, su olor me embriaga y sé que es sólo a mí. Nadie en el bar se percató de que había entrado más que yo.

—Recuerdo algunas cosas que me dijo Sasori, generalmente cuando eso sucede puede ser que los uses de esclavo o que se conviertan en tu pareja.

Sasuke se detuvo y miró al suelo – es casado— se había percatado de esto cuando siguió al chico con la mirada después de que este lo hiciera a un lado– además, yo no causó ningún efecto en él, lo cual es lógico si ya tiene pareja.

—¿Es vampiro?

—No lo sé, aún no estoy muy seguro de eso.

Lo que faltaba de camino lo siguieron en silencio. Itachi ser preguntaba porque la vida era tan maldita con su hermano, había sido rebelde en una etapa de su vida, pero nunca malo, no entendía que era lo que estaba pagando. Se sentía mal por no cumplir su promesa y poder estar siempre que Sasuke lo necesita, sabía que algún día se iría y lo dejaría sólo, por eso hacían tanto, él como Gaara, para que Sayuri conviviera con él, pero pareciera que Sasuke se esforzaba en crear una barrera o escudo cuando la niña estaba cerca, sabía que a su hermano le importaba, había notado el odio en sus ojos cuando se refería a Gaara como su padre.

* * *

><p>Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. No quería intentar nada con nadie, pero ese chico le causaba curiosidad, de no haber visto que estaba casado con aquella mujer, tal vez y hubiera intentado algo pero pareciera que sólo Sasuke tenía el interés, el chico con trabajos había volteado a verlo. Con Naruto todo había sido sencillo, por así decirlo, al final ambos sentían algo por el otro, aunque Naruto había hecho todo el trabajo. Cerró sus ojos con más fuerza y aparecieron unos ojos azules en su mente, aunque por primera vez, no sabía si eran los de Naruto, ya no estaba seguro, ¿qué pasaría si realmente comenzaba a sentir algo por esa persona? Pensó aquello unos minutos y supo la respuesta; sería un infierno, esa persona ya pertenecía a alguien más.<p> 


	2. But nightmares always block the view

~~*¤*~~But nightmares always block the view~~*¤*~~

No pensó de nuevo en aquella persona. Itachi había recaído y ahora tenía que guardar reposo, Sasuke tuvo que ocupar su lugar y hacerse cargo de todas las tareas de la casa incluyendo a Ryo, quien no ayudaba mucho, nunca le hacía caso a Sasuke y llegaba muy tarde a casa, ya en más de una ocasión, había tenido que salir a buscarlo y llevarlo de regreso a casa ahogado de borracho, obviamente le escondió esta información a su hermano, no estaba para preocuparse por nada.

—Más vale que hoy regreses temprano —amenazó Sasuke a Ryo, mientras recogía los platos del desayuno.

—¿Para probar tú insípida comida?— se burló de su tío, aunque nunca lo había visto como tal, era muy difícil, sobre todo cuando tu tío se ve más joven que tú y se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto.

—No quiero que Itachi tenga más preocupaciones por tu culpa. Sabes que su estado de salud no es el mejor— le dijo molesto y amenazándolo con la mirada. Sabía que su sobrino quería a Itachi, pero parecía que como muchas personas, incluyendo él, prefería huir de los problemas que enfrentarlos.

—¡Tú eres el que causa problemas. El otro día lo vi salir a buscarte a media noche!

Se quedó callado por un momento, Ryo se refería a la vez en que Itachi había ido a buscarlo a un bar, se dio cuenta de que no tenía fundamentos para exigirle a Ryo que se comportara si ni él podía hacerlo.

—Pero a diferencia de ti el alcohol no me hace daño—sabía que era estúpida su excusa, pero era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir en ese momento.

—¿Sólo porque eres inmortal?—se burló— ¡mi padre es quien debería de haber vivido más tiempo y con mejor salud y no tú!, ¡que sólo le has causado problemas desde siempre!

—Deja de hablar cosas que no tiene sentido ahora. Si te preocupa tu padre, al menos llega a tiempo a casa y ayúdalo o pasa tiempo con él – no tenía ganas de pelear con su sobrino, porque sabía que de seguirle la corriente, la pelea no acabaría nunca e Itachi era el único que podía darlas por terminado. Decidió tomar las llaves del auto y subir en este, esperando que su sobrino lo siguiera así lo odiara tanto.

* * *

><p>Su padre la había llevado a hacer unas compras. No es que Gaara fuera alguien muy preocupado por esas cosas, pero cuando decidía que era el día indicado compraba todo lo que le hacía falta.<p>

Sentía que sus pies la estaban matando, su padre sólo iba de un lado a otro, estaba bien que el fuera vampiro y no le llegara el cansancio de manera tan rápida; era cierto que ella era un tanto vampiro, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que necesitara descansar un poco en esos momentos.

—¿Puede sentarme en esa banca y esperar?—le preguntó a su padre, quien le dirigió una media sonrisa y asintió.

—De acuerdo, pero no te acuestes en ella.

Sayuri asintió, pero después de que su padre se metiera en una tienda hizo lo contrario a lo que le había dicho. Sabía que era de mala educación hacerlo, pero desde hace dos horas, sentía que necesitaba dormir aunque fueran tan sólo cinco minutos.

Cerró sus ojos y decidió perderse, en todo caso, si se quedaba dormida su padre iría a despertarla y después la regañaría, nada que no pudiera manejar, aunque debía de aceptar que su padre llegaba a darle miedo. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, escuchaba las voces de la gente cuando pasaban cerca de ella, pero cada vez parecían más lejanos, hasta que dejaron de escucharse.

—Oye.

Alguien picaba su hombro una y otra vez, volteó a ver a todos lados, pero no veía a nadie, estaba sola en su habitación. Comenzó a tener miedo, tal vez se trataba de un fantasma. De nuevo escuchó que la llamaban y entonces lo recordó, estaba dormida en pleno centro comercial, esperaba que se tratara de su padre y no un policía. Abrió los ojos y dio un brinco asustada, su mirada se topó con la de un joven de ojos azules.

—¿Es tuyo?—le preguntó mostrándole un moño negro, que se suponía debía de estar en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Se enderezó rápidamente y lo tomó un tanto apenada. El chico le sonreía amablemente, aunque por como la veía parecía que se estaba riendo de ella por dentro.

—No deberías quedarte dormida en un sitio como este, puede ser peligroso—le dijo el chico amablemente y dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Lo observaba detenidamente mientras le decía aquellas palabras, ese chico se le hacía conocido, incluso su aroma. Entonces lo recordó, era el mismo chico que estaba con aquella mujer cuando Sasuke había enloquecido, salvó que en esa ocasión no lo había visto del todo, ahora que lo veía mejor su rostro le era familiar de algún lado, estaba segura.

—¡Takeshi!—se escuchó una voz a lo lejos decir aquel nombre. El chico que estaba con Sayuri volteó inmediatamente al oír ese nombre.

—Debo de irme, mi esposa me busca—dijo de nuevo mostrando una sonrisa y se fue, dejando a Sayuri pensativa.

Decidió que lo mejor era que buscará a su padre, no tenía idea de cuando tiempo se había dormido, pero no debía de haber sido mucho, de lo contrario Gaara ya la hubiera encontrado, al menos, gracias a ese chico se había salvado de una regañiza.

A pesar de que Gaara ya cargaba más de diez bolsas en ambas manos, parecía que le faltaba recorrer cinco tiendas, por lo que al final el descanso de Sayuri había servido para poco. Mientras seguía su padre, no dejaba de pensar en el rostro de ese chico, estaba segura de haberlo visto en algún lugar, tal vez algún día en la calle, como cualquier otro, pero algo le decía que no debía de ser eso, no. La sensación que había sentido al verlo, había sido como si hubiera encontrado a alguien que era como su hermano o su primo.

Cuando llegó a casa se recostó en su cama y siguió pensando por unos minutos, de pronto se paró y le echó una ojeada a su cuarto, como si de esa manera pudiera encontrar una pista. Se detuvo en una foto de su madre, lo tomó y sintió ganas de llorar, continuó observando el cuadro con detenimiento y fue cuando todo vino a su mente.

Se bajó de la cama y sacó una caja, la abrió con emoción, era muy probable que ya hubiera encontrado la respuesta que tanto buscaba. La caja contenía fotos de su madre y su familia de ella, Sayuri comenzó a buscar en cada una de ellas con un tanto de ansiedad. Vació casi media caja, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, ahí estaba su madre junto a un niño rubio, no debían de pasar de los tres años, miró con detenimiento la foto y supo que estaba cerca de lo que buscaba, siguió sacando fotos, hasta que encontró una de sus abuelos con el que se suponía era su tío, un chico rubio de ojos azules que esbozaba una gran sonrisa, debía de tener unos quince o dieciséis años en esa foto, no tuvo que mirar la fotografía por mucho tiempo, para saber que estaba en lo correcto, si a su tío le pintaba el cabello de negro, era idéntico al chico que había visto en el centro comercial, salvo que se veía más adulto que el chico de la foto, pero sólo unos cuantos años más.

* * *

><p>Últimamente su padre había tenido mucho trabajo, así que como lo había imaginado tuvo que quedarse unos días con Sasuke.<p>

Siempre había tratado de entender a Sasuke, a veces pensaba que la odiaba y le molestaba tenerla cerca, pero luego, acciones como la de ese día, la confundían. El tío Itachi estaba muy enfermo y a pesar de que el cuerpo de Sasuke no mostraba cansancio alguno, podía verse en su mirada lo contrario, además de que se notaba su preocupación. Cuando Gaara le pidió que cuidara a Sayuri por unos días, esta pensó que se negaría, sobre todo porque el tío Itachi era el que siempre se comprometía con eso, nunca Sasuke. Pero pasó lo contrario, claro que no tenía muchas esperanzas de que el viera mucho por ella, sobre todo por lo sucedido, no obstante le sorprendían algunos detalles de este, procuraba prepararle la comida que más le gustaba; no sabía muy bien, Sasuke no era un gran cocinero, pero había visto como se esforzaba por preparársela, incluso como tiraba la comida e intentaba hacerla de nuevo. No hablaba mucho con ella, por más que había intentado en todos estos años acercarse a él, había resultado imposible, aún así, él se molestaba todos los días preguntándole si le hacía falta algo, esto la hizo pensar que tal vez era su manera de preguntar "¿Cómo estás? ".

El tío Itachi no mejoraba, esto ponía cada día más tenso a Sasuke, sin mencionar sus peleas con Ryo. Sayuri se moría de ganas por preguntarle sobre el hermano de su madre, seguramente había notado el parecido de aquel chico y su tío y por ello había tenido aquella reacción.

Un día estaba completamente decidida, vio que Sasuke estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro, así que tomó la foto de sus abuelos y Naruto y fue con él, pero antes de entrar se detuvo, se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo abordarlo o preguntarle, decidió regresar a su cuarto, pero se arrepintió y volvió, repitió esto unas seis veces hasta que por fin entró al cuarto.

—¿Sasuke?—preguntó un poco apenada. En teoría era su tío o al menos eso le habían dicho, pero dejó de llamarlo de ese modo al notar que eso le molestaba.

Cerró su libro y volteó a verla — ¿necesitas algo?

—Yo…Tú fuiste buen amigo del hermano de mi madre ¿no?— sabía que la pregunta era tonta, obviamente habían sido muy buenos amigos, incluso Sasuke decía el nombre de Naruto entre sueños. Nuca les había preguntado a su padre o tío, cuál era la relación de ambos, pero siempre creyó que tal vez Sasuke lo consideraba como un hermano.

—Se puede decir que si—respondió de la manera más tranquila que pudo.

Sayuri caminó hacia él y le tendía una fotografía, la tomó, al verla, sintió una opresión en su pecho.

—Encontré esta foto de él—dijo notando como los ojos de Sasuke se humedecían un poco y tragaba saliva para evitar el llanto. Tal vez había hecho mal, esa foto lo estaba afectando de verdad – ¿recuerdas al chico que vimos el otro día? Se parece mucho a él, ¿no lo crees?

—No—habló firmemente y le devolvió la fotografía Sayuri, como si realmente esta no hubiera causado un efecto en él.

—Yo creo que sí, salvó por el cabello negro. ¿Por eso fue que fuiste detrás de él?, algo tuvo que recordártelo.

Muchas veces había pensado que la razón de que Sasuke fuera tan serio, se debía había sufrido mucho en el pasado y estaba segura que Naruto había tenido mucho que ver con eso. Por ahora sólo estaba buscando una forma de acercarse a él o ayudarlo, el tío Itachi siempre le decía que le tuviera paciencia y le diera una oportunidad.

—¿Habría una posibilidad de que fuera Naruto?—le preguntó esperanzada, tal vez hasta Sasuke lo había pensado, pero creía que eso se tratara de una locura y decidido no decírselo a nadie.

—No es Naruto y aunque lo fuera no me interesa—su voz denotaba un poco de enojo, pero trataba de tranquilizarse, sabía lo que estaba haciendo Sayuri, intentaba animarlo.

—Pero lo seguiste, debía de interesarte.

—Tenía hambre—respondió malhumorado— su aroma era muy apetecible— sabía que con eso podía asustar a Sayuri, pero no quería seguir hablando de lo mismo. Se había mentalizado con que ese chico no era Naruto y que tal vez todo había sido una ilusión y ahora llegaba Sayuri y le decía lo contrario, era como si le estuvieran generando esperanzas, que no quería en ese momento ni nunca más.

—Sí hubieras tenido hambre lo habrías atacado y no lo hiciste, querías atacar a la chicha que era vampiro y no parecía que tuvieras ganas de beber su sangre.

—Sayuri, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, ya te dije, no me interesa nada acerca de Naruto.

—¿Cómo no podría interesarte, dices su nombre todas las noches?, tal vez el no murió, era un vampiro después de todo.

—El murió, punto—estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse.

—Pero…

—No puede ser posible, olvida el asunto y no se lo menciones a tu padre—la amenazó.

—Al menos deberías considerar la posibilidad…

—¡Cierra la boca!—no pudo controlarse más y le soltó una cachetada, ya no quería seguir oyendo nada más, por ahora tenía que enfocarse en cuidar de Itachi y no estar pensando en tonterías; como el que la persona que más había querido en si vida, estaba viva, lo cual era imposible — ¡él está muerto, yo lo maté!

Sayuri lo miraba lo terror, el golpe que le había dado Sasuke había sido muy fuerte, incluso para ella. Tenía miedo, no tanto por la expresión de Sasuke, sino por las palabras que había dicho, ¿cómo qué él había matado a su tío?, acaso su padre le había mentido y Naruto había sido el responsable de dañar a Sasuke, tal vez por eso este lo había asesinado.

—Sayuri—dijo más calmado. Se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Todo lo que había evitado hacer estos años, lo había hecho en una noche –yo…—le tembló la voz. Intentó ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero la niña huyó y se encerró en su cuarto.

Se odiaba a sí mismo, era cierto que en todos estos años se había aprendido a controlar muy bien, pero el tema de Naruto aún lo volvía loco. Sabía perfectamente porque había hecho todo eso Sayuri, sólo intentaba acercarse a él, llevaba años intentándolo, pero tal vez con lo que acaba de ocurrir ella entendería que eso no era posible, él era peligroso.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Sayuri?—le reclamó una voz a sus espaldas, al cabo de unos minutos.

Puso los ojos en blanco y volteó – no pasó nada— le respondió a Ryo.

—¿No pasó nada?, ella está en su habitación llorando y vi que salió de esta habitación antes de encerrar en la suya.

—¿Y si le hice algo, qué vas a ser?, ¿me golpearás?—se burló de su sobrino. Tomó su chamarra y lo hizo a un lado, necesitaba respirar un poco y sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer para calmarse, era beber un poco de la sangre de Mei.

* * *

><p>Las cosas no mejoraban, dos días después de que se hubiera peleado con Sayuri. Itachi tuvo un paro cardiaco. Sasuke lo había llevado al hospital cargándolo entre sus brazos, era la manera más rápida de llegar.<p>

Itachi había comenzado a sentir un dolor en el brazo izquierdo y Sasuke había acudido inmediatamente. Ahora tanto él como Ryo esperaban a que les dieran noticias sobre su estado, pero a ninguno de los dos les gustaba que los doctores se estuvieran tardando tanto.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo uno de los doctores llamó a Sasuke, Ryo quiso acompañarlo, pero Sasuke lo miró de manera amenazadora y logró que se quedara dónde estaba.

—Usted es el hijo mayor del señor Uchiha, ¿cierto?

Sasuke asintió. Itachi había hecho todos los trámites necesarios para Sasuke apareciera registrado como su hijo biológico, al principio este no había estado del todo de acuerdo, pero una vez que vio, que debido a la diferencia de edades ya nadie creería que eran hermano, tuvo que aceptar.

—¿Cómo está mi her… padre?

—El señor Uchiha no resistió la operación que tuvimos que hacerle de emergencia – en cuanto escuchó esas palabras, el mundo de Sasuke se quedó en total silencio— él sabía que su corazón era débil y que no soportaría un paro cardiaco, hicimos lo que pudimos.

Sasuke volvió asentir, sin querer asimilar las palabras que había oído. En cuanto el doctor se alejó, Ryo apareció a sus espaldas.

—¿Cómo está mi padre? –le preguntó con un tono, que fue extraño para Sasuke, generalmente siempre le estaba reclamando cosas.

Volteó a ver a su sobrino, pero en cuento abrió los labios para decirlo lo que le había dicho el médico, ninguna palabra salió de estos. Los ojos de Ryo se anegaron de lágrimas, Ryo bajó la cabeza para que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado y pasó algo que nunca hubiera esperado, Sasuke lo abrazó con fuerza. Supo que él también estaba llorando, aunque se esforzaba por esconderlo más que él. Se odio en ese momento por siempre haber pensado lo peor de Sasuke, parecía ser que después de todo, Sasuke no era el maldito que había creído.

El funeral de Itachi se llevó al siguiente día, Ryo pudo ver como de nuevo que el semblante de Sasuke era el mismo de siempre, frívolo y como si no le importará lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba seguro que actuaba. Después de que habían llegado del hospital, había escuchado como aventaba y destruía las cosas de su cuarto.

Vio cuando Sasuke se acercó a un pelirrojo y este lo abrazó, no tenía idea de quién podía ser, pero seguro era un vampiro. Era joven y dudada que se tratara de un amigo de Sasuke, ni siquiera tenía. Consideró la posibilidad de que tal vez fuera amigo de su padre o al menos alguien muy cercano. Comenzó a acercarse a ambos, pero cuando ya estaba a unos pasos, el pelirrojo se despidió y desapareció de manera muy rápida, corroborando la idea de Ryo, de que realmente se trataba de un vampiro.

—¿Podrás volver a la casa y no hacer alguna tontería?—le preguntó Sasuke, en cuanto se percató de la presencia de su sobrino.

—¿Qué piensas llegar tarde?— hizo una pausa – no te vayas a meter en problemas yo no pienso ir a rescatarte si acabas en la cárcel.

Sasuke sonrió. Tenía que ocurrir algo como aquello, para que al menos el y Ryo pudieran llevarse como dos personas civilizadas.

—Descuida, sólo visitaré a alguien, hace tiempo que no lo hago.

—¿Un amigo?

—Nos vemos en la noche Ryo—ignoró la pregunta de su sobrino y se adentró en el cementerio.

* * *

><p>Estaba parado frente a la tumba de Naruto, hace tiempo que no iba y se sentía mal por ello, pero lo había hecho con el afán de poder olvidarlo. Sabía que viviría muchos años y al menos esperaba que el recuerdo de Naruto muriendo por sus propias manos no lo atormentará por siempre, aunque parecía que realmente eso sucedería.<p>

Escuchó un ruido que provenía de los árboles detrás de él, lo que fuera que lo hubiera ocasionado no debía de estar muy cerca, seguro se trataría de una ardilla. Volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos cuando el ruido apareció de nuevo, pero no sólo eso, también ese aroma tan peculiar que casi lo volvía loca en una ocasión. Dejó la tumba de Naruto y comenzó a caminar siguiendo ese aroma.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba del mismo joven de la otra vez, quien estaba recargado sobre un árbol contemplando el paisaje.

—Cualquiera pensaría que me estas siguiendo—le dijo el chico.

Sasuke sintió un vació en su interior, ahora que lo escuchaba sin el ruido, se daba cuenta que el tono de voz era el mismo que el de Naruto. Se preguntó si sería posible lo que había dicho Sayuri y que Naruto no estuviera realmente muerto.

—¿Na…ruto?—preguntó con inseguridad, para a este momento había varías similitudes con ese chico y Naruto.

El chico volteó y miró con extrañeza —¿Naruto?—negó con la cabeza –supongo que por eso me seguiste esa noche y luego no me dejabas pasar en el bar, pero no creo ser esa persona que buscas— el chico caminó ignorando a Sasuke y este hizo algo sin pensar, lo tomó del hombro y lo detuvo.

—De verdad, no soy ese Naturo o como sea, me llamo Takeshi— dijo, pero Sasuke no prestó atención a sus palabras, miraba con detenimiento el rostro, era idéntico al rostro de Naruto, o al menos lo que recordaba de él – por cómo me miras, pensaría que estás enamorado de mí.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Sasuke y miró hacia otro lado, o al menos eso intento, pero no lograba quitarle la vista de encima, el parecido era impresionante.

—Tu hermana y tú me confunde con ese chico, ¿cierto?

—¿Hermana?—preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

—Sí, una pequeña de ojos verdes y cabello negro, bastante parecida a ti. Olía bastante bien, de no ser porque estoy casado tal vez…

Sasuke lo estampó contra la pared al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de Sayuri – no te atrevas a acercarte a ella.

—Ya veo que puedes ser muy intimidante—se burló de Sasuke, pero al menos estaba feliz de encontrar su punto débil – sólo te diré que dejes de aparecerte en mi camino, algo en ti no me da confianza. Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mí o intentas atacar a mi pareja como el otro día, tu hermanita sufrirá las consecuencias, su aroma es bastante agradable, podría la menos divertirme un poco con ella.

Sasuke estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara pero Takeshi lo detuvo con rapidez y agilidad, quien aprovechó para aventar a Sasuke unos cuantos metros. Camino hacia él, calmadamente y lo tomó de la barbilla – sólo te digo, no eres mi tipo y tu aroma es bastante desagradable— dijo Takeshi, soltándolo con fuerza y desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

Después de eso, Sasuke rogó porque todo lo que estaba pasando fuera una pesadilla, pero por más cerraba y abría los ojos, se daba cuenta que la asquerosa realidad que estaba viviendo.


End file.
